fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Indech
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =The Immovable Lord of the Lake |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Water Dragon |birthday =March 2 |fod_birth =2nd of the Lone Moon |age = |relatives =Sothis (Ancestor) Cichol (Brother) Macuil (Brother) Cethleann (Niece) |nationality =Nabatean |home =Zanado |residence =Lake Teutates |faction(s) =Four Saints |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Paralogue: Legend of the Lake |firstjoined = |firstfought =Paralogue: Legend of the Lake |class =Lord of the Lake |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby = }} Saint Indech is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He was one of the Four Saints who fought alongside Seiros during the War of Heroes. It is said that he was known for his wisdom and dexterity. Though unskilled in the art of human interaction, he used his skills to help those in need. He was also an indomitable warrior who slew many foes on many battlefields. Bernadetta and Hanneman possess minor Crests of him. Profile By Imperial Year 1185, Indech had taken on the form of a magic beast. He became The Immovable, the guardian of the ancient temple at Lake Teutates. Linhardt told Leonie that a holy weapon that did not require a Crest to wield was hidden at Lake Teutates, leading to them and their allies traveling to the area to retrieve it. They confronted The Immovable in combat, who agreed to give them the weapon they sought upon his defeat. The weapon turned out to be none other than the bow of Saint Indech, The Inexhaustible. If Flayn engages The Immovable in combat, he expresses joy at getting to meet her and nearly calls her by her true name, Cethleann, but she shushes him, referring to him as "uncle". If Seteth engages The Immovable in combat, Seteth thanks him for holding back, but The Immovable responds that his strength is not what it once was. Seteth tells him that he was hoping that he would help their forces, but that appears to be too difficult. If Linhardt engages The Immovable in combat, he deduces The Immovable's true form, but is urged by The Immovable to play ignorant. If Byleth engages The Immovable in combat, he realizes that they are the incarnation of Sothis, and resolves to test their strength. Personality Despite being described as a fierce warrior, Indech appears to be a humble and wise figure when encountered by Byleth's army. Despite being a mighty draconic beast, he acts casual in conversation and does not seem to mind being casually called "Mister Magic Beast" by Leonie. Unlike the more vengeful Macuil, Indech does not appear to bear ill will towards the descendants of the Ten Elites, implying he does not hold them accountable for the sins of their ancestors. His conversation with Seteth also shows that he looks forward to interactions with mortals who come to seek him, finding enjoyment in testing them and taking his defeats in stride. In-Game Quotes Battle Conversations Vs. Linhardt *'Linhardt:' We'll fight, but your form and mannerisms suggest that you may be... *'The Immovable:' If you want your wish to be granted, it is better that you fight me in ignorance. Vs. Leonie *'Leonie:' Hey, Mr. Magic Beast! If we defeat you, will you grant our wish? *'The Immovable:' Indeed, I will. *'Leonie:' Great! I may not have a Crest, but I'll give it my all! *'The Immovable:' You are an interesting young girl... I accept your challenge. Vs. Flayn *'The Immovable:' Oh! You're here too! I've always wanted to meet you, Ceth— *'Flayn:' I ask that you keep quiet, Uncle! *'The Immovable:' What's that? Ceth— *'Flayn:' Shh! Please keep quiet, Uncle! Vs. Seteth *'Seteth:' You seem to be holding back. Thank you for that. *'The Immovable:' Hmph. Do not flatter me. My power is not what it once was. The best I can do nowadays is to have fun meddling with humans who wander in here. *'Seteth:' I see. We were hoping you might help us, but it seems that may be too difficult. Etymology Indech, King of the Fomorians is a deity in Irish mythology. In some versions of the story, Indech is killed by the Morrigan during the Second Battle of Maige Tuired. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Indech.png Indech_Statue.png|Statue of Saint Indech FE3H_Indech.jpg|Indech's battle model Trivia * Indech is the second dragon in the Fire Emblem series to explicitly use water attacks, the first being Anankos. Category:Background characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Manakete